All I Want For Christmas
by Greekchic
Summary: Oneshot, songfic. Christmas is approaching and James wants only one thing for Christmas: Lily Evans. R


**All I Want For Christmas**

**Disclaimer—I must not tell a lie so close to Christmas—no, I do not own HP.**

--

**A/N: Yeah, I know, you guys are probably thinking "WTF? Another story? She can't even finish her 3 unfinished ones!" So, this is a little songfic one-shot set to My Chemical Romance's 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' (yes, I know Mariah Carey did it first but MCR did a totally better job on it!)**

**Enjoy! )**

**--**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_--_

"Prongs!" Shouted Remus. "Prongs!"

James Potter looked up. "What?"

"Have you completed your Christmas list yet?"

James looked at the piece of crumpled parchment with what looked like chicken scratch on it. He quickly looked it over and threw it out the window.

"Nope."

He heard Remus sigh a deep sigh. "Well, would you hurry up? I need to get this Christmas shopping done before everything's gone."

"You're starting to sound like my Mum." James teased.

"Oh shut up." Remus snapped. "Padfoot already gave his list last week!"

"You mean, he gave you Part _One_ of his list. He has six parts to it."

Remus ignored James's comment. "I'm giving you until Thursday." He warned.

"Okay." James called as his best friend left.

Dipping his quill into his inkpot, James looked thoughtful for a moment before idea struck him.

_My Christmas Wish_

Merlin did that sound stupid. He sounded like a child.

Shrugging, he continued with his list.

_I want Lily Evans for Christmas. She does not have to like me or anything, I'd just like her to be my present._

James grinned as he looked at the short paragraph he had just written.

--

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need too hang my stocking way above the fireplace_

_Santa Clause will make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day._

James knew that Sirius would laugh at this and say it was a stupid Christmas idea but hey, this was his wish and it was Christmas after all.

_And I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

James folded the letter in half, took his quill, and wrote in big black strokes 'JAMES'S CHRISTMAS WISHLIST'.

It was foolproof.

--

"James!" Shouted Remus furiously a couple of hours later.

The raven-haired boy looked up from his book, _Quidditch through the Ages_, "What?"

"What the hell is this?" Remus asked holding up a folded piece of parchment.

"A piece of parchment?" James guessed.

"No you moron," the werewolf glared. "It's your list that you left."

"Oh!" James left his book behind. "My Christmas wishlist!"

" You're joking, right?"

"Fraid not."

"You expect me to give you Lily Evans as your Christmas gift?"

"Yes."

"You do know she'll refuse, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you making me go through with this?"

"It's Christmas!"

Remus threw up his hands. "I'm through."

--

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish oh I won't even wish_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for St. Nick_

_Wont even stay awake too hear the magical reindeer play_

It wasn't for a couple hours later did Remus realize that James was being serious about Lily being his Christmas present. He had thought it was a joke at first and expected a huge list to come from James later (as he did every year) so he was definitely surprised when James didn't come forward with a list.

'How am I supposed to get Lily Evans to be his present?' Remus asked himself repeatedly.

_Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holdin on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

Remus figured the best thing to do was to confront Lily. How bad could it be?

….

"Absolutely not!" Lily Evans declared as Remus asked the question. "I can't believe you would think that I would succumb to becoming James Potter's Christmas present! That's the last thing I'd ever do!"

Remus sighed as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Lily," he whined, "Its Christmas—and besides—it's the only thing the bloke asked for."

"So?" Lily looked unfazed. "And your point is?"

"Lily, it'll break his heart—"

"You mean that heart made of stone?"

"Lily," Remus said in a warning voice, "It'll break his heart if he doesn't get a present."

"Forget it Remus. There is NO way in eternity that I'd ever become his present. Knowing him, he'd try and make me do things I'd rather not do."

"Oh come on Lily. You know James would not do that—"

"Whatever. I'm still not doing it."

Remus grit his teeth as he thought of something else that might change Lily's mind.

_Forget it Lupin! There is NO way you are begging Lily to be James's present!_

"Lily, I'm begging you. It would only be for a couple of hours—"

"I said no—" She said, starting to walk away.

"I'll do anything!" He cried, starting to get desperate.

Lily stopped walking and slowly turned back towards Remus.

"Did you say—anything?"

Remus swallowed, sincerely regretting what he just said.

"Yes?"

Lily's face broke into a wicked grin. "Well, Mr. Lupin, I believe we have a deal."

'The things I do for friends'. Remus groaned to himself. 'James better appreciate this!'

--

_Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby_

_Oh our lives are shining surrounding everywhere_

_Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin!_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need!_

_Won't you bring back my baby to me_

--

It was Christmas Eve and James and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap when Remus came in.

"What took you so long Moony?" Sirius asked, carefully setting a card up.

"Got held back." He muttered, staring at the ceiling. Urgh, what a day. Lily had decided to make Remus her personal slave for the next three months. He had been running around doing things for her and he could honestly say that his feet were killing him.

He fell back on the couch and cut his eyes towards James.

"He better like his gift." Remus muttered.

"What was that Moony?"

"Nothing…nothing."

--

The next morning—Christmas Day—shone early for the people at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, the snow was pure white and glittered like diamonds and inside slept four boys.

All was quiet, until….

"WAKE UP YOU DUNDERHEADS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Three startled cries broke the peaceful silence as Remus, James and Peter tumbled out of bed.

"Ow!"

"Sirius!"

"It's seven in the morning!"

"Go back to sleep!"

"It's Christmas you guys!" Sirius shouted. "Presents!"

--

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas._

_This is all I'm askin' for_

_I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door_

At the mention of 'presents' the three sleepy boys woke up and bolted downstairs.

The ornate Christmas tree showed many brightly wrapped presents all around the Christmas tree. However, one huge one caught everyone's attention.

"That's my present!" Sirius bellowed as he ran towards the present.

"Who says it's your present?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm the special man." Sirius said proudly as he eyeballed the tag.

His face fell.

"It's for Prongs."

James grinned.

--

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

Shoving Padfoot out of the way, he looked at the tag. 'To James, From Moony'. He looked back at his friend. "Thanks Remus!"

"You might want to open it now." Remus suggested.

James complied and savagely ripped the present open.

When he opened it, he found something red and shiny in it.

"What the—?"

Lily Evans popped out of the package.

"Lily!" James gasped. "What are you doing in this box?"

Lily smiled at James. "I'm your Christmas present James. Isn't that what you wanted?"

--

_All I want for Christmas is you, you, its you, you, oh baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

James's shock expression changed into one of sheer delight as he gave a startled Lily Evans a big hug.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" He shouted.

"James, you're choking me." Lily gasped.

_You, you, you, you, you._

_--_

**Hope you liked it! If you wanted to know how the MCR version sounds, go to my MySpace. The link is on the profile page!**

**Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Kala Christougena!**

**--Greekchic**


End file.
